Camping
by thatsoddlyromantic
Summary: Just a cute little one shot I wrote earlier in which Reagan and Amy go camping together!


Hey, you made it!" Reagan exclaimed as she saw Amy heading up the trail towards the campsite, sleeping bag and backpack in tow.

"Well, I thought I wasn't going to be able to at first since something kind of came up… but then it turned out I still had time to make it here! And I told you I'd be here, right?"

She smiled brightly at her girlfriend and set her belongings down before embracing her in a tight hug.

"Mmmm, you did."

As Reagan's arms wrapped around her, Amy sighed happily. It felt so good to be hugging her close again after everything that had happened. Even though the two of them had been going out for a few weeks, she still felt butterflies just by being in Reagan's presence.

Reagan was like fire, with such energy and passion she couldn't help but be drawn to it. No one had ever had such a strong effect on her before, no one except - no. Amy shook the thought away. She wasn't going to think about anyone other than the girl she was with tonight. Everything else was in the past.

"Hey shrimp girl!" Reagan called out, poking her head out from inside the tent she had set up earlier. "Are you just gonna stand there all night, or are you gonna come in here with me?"

Amy blushed.

Her heart fluttered at Reagan's use of the familiar nickname.

"Be right there!" she called back.

Amy gathered the sleeping bag she had placed on the ground into her arms and headed over to join her girlfriend in the tent. She opened the tent flap and crawled inside, surprised at how roomy it was. Reagan had already began setting some of her things up. Her sleeping bag was unrolled, a bag of half-eaten chips and an empty can of pop laying slightly to the left of it. There was a tiny stereo as well, which was currently set at a low volume and playing a dance remix of some song that was always on the radio.

"Here, let me help you with those," Reagan offered, taking Amy's things from her. She unrolled the sleeping bag and laid it out beside her own. Then she carefully set Amy's backpack in the corner, leaving her hands free.

"I'm so happy you could make it," Reagan said as she snuggled into Amy.

Amy smiled at her girlfriend lovingly.

"Mmmm, me too."

They stayed like that in the silence of the night for a good moment, just the two of them cuddled up together, before Reagan spoke up.

"So how do you feel about s'mores?" she asked.

"S'mores? Oh they're great! And pretty much a required snack for camping." Amy laughed.

"Good, 'cause I thought it might be fun to make some!"

Reagan reached over and produced a plastic bag from behind her. Inside were all the food supplies needed, as well as some kindling, a matchbox, and a couple sticks meant for toasting the marshmallows. She handed one of the sticks to Amy.

"Alright, let's go then!"

She gave Amy a gentle nudge.

Amy smiled at Reagan's excitement and the two of them crawled out of the tent, ready to make the deliciously gooey campfire snack.

"Well that was fun." Reagan said with a smile.

The s'mores had turned out great. Well, at least the ones that hadn't fallen into the fire. Amy kept burning her marshmallows, turning the fluffy whiteness into nothing but a charred black mess. Although that could have partially been Reagan's fault - her girlfriend's soft kisses distracted her, making everything else fade out of focus. It wasn't until Reagan would nudge her to pay attention that Amy would even notice, looking down to see yet another marshmallow had taken up residence in the open flame.

"Ummm… maybe we should save the kissing for later?" she said.

They both giggled. Once they had successfully managed to make some s'mores, they ate them while snuggled up by the fire. Reagan stole a bite of Amy's when she wasn't looking.

"Hey, that's mine!" Amy protested.

"Well, you know, you could always get… s'more."

Reagan smirked, pleased at her pun.

Amy grabbed a marshmallow from the nearly emptied bag and playfully chucked it at her. Reagan stuck her tongue out in response.

"Didn't you like my joke?" she asked, teasingly.

Before Amy had a chance to respond, Reagan leaned forward.

"You've got a little something right there…" She licked some of the melted chocolate off Amy's nose. Amy giggled and blushed.

-  
Now they were back in the tent, looking into each other's eyes lovingly and laying side by side in their sleeping bags. The music playing on Reagan's portable stereo had switched to a slower song. Amy turned over on her side to face her girlfriend and cupped her cheek. Reagan smiled at her. Then Amy leaned forward and kissed Reagan's lips. Reagan kissed Amy back deeply, running her fingers through her hair.

Before they knew it, the tender kisses had escalated into a full-on makeout session. Reagan pulled her tank top off, sliding it over her head to reveal her leopard print bra. Amy took her t-shirt off as well, her black bra on display. Reagan held her close underneath her, their chests touching as they kissed passionately.

"Do you want to go further?" she asked Amy.

Amy stared at her girlfriend - her incredibly hot girlfriend who looked very sexy in just a bra and some tight little shorts - and nodded.

"Yes," she said. "I want to."

They woke up in the morning tangled up in each other in Reagan's sleeping bag. Amy yawned and slowly opened her eyes, stretching her arms out around her girlfriend.

"Good morning, shrimp girl!" Reagan greeted her. "Rise and shine."

As Amy looked up at Reagan's smiling face, her hair still a mess from the night's events, she decided that she liked camping. Really, _really_ liked it.


End file.
